Secrets & Lies
by Shelia13
Summary: Hearts & Flowers sequel. Rin's father that she has thought to be dead her whole life has finally returned. Which is an outstanding feat. for most people, especially for a girl who believes her whole family is dead. This is slowly giving Rin hope to find the rest of her family. Alive and healthy. But Sesshomaru is sure that there is something deeply suspicious of this strange man.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Hearts &amp; Flowers**_

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru set down the picture of 'her', the glass cracking as he stared at it through the hands covering his eyes. Of course, the frame would have to be replaced again. The things in the human world were so frail and fragile. He knew he missed her, but she was the one who decided to leave and he was going to honor her choices. Fiddling with his tie for work fitting in this world it was almost like a game. Pretending to fit in so he could look for her. Pretending, a game of pretend. Until she came back, it was no longer fake he could feel his living beating heart, what a strange feeling. 

Than she left again.

But it was okay. It was going to be okay. He had promised his daughter, Persephone, that everything would be alright. But sometimes games get boring too. "Mr. Sesshomaru, where are you off too?" One of the women from the law firm inquired. "I am going out for a walk." He sighed getting a look from one of his three secretaries. "The usual." Sesshomaru sighed unsure why every single time he had to make sure they knew who was in charge, they should've just known already by now. The law firm in the middle of this town was one of the many buildings that he owned now. He was already pouring in enough money to rule the world with an iron fist, but somehow that still felt empty to his empire, even if it was converted into a business-like empire. It was an empire nonetheless and yet it felt empty. "Sire'?" the secretary sighed obviously quickly becoming displeased with his constant leaving the office firm.

"It has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru said back towards the secretary gave him a pained look. "I am going to visit my dear- friend." He sighed back towards the pesky overly curious mortal. "Finally! something to say to reporters that is truthful, we really are tired of the reporters who show up always asking such pesky questions. Thank goodness for that!" the woman sighed writing down some notes. Sesshomaru shot her a quick glare before leaving one of his many firms silencing the woman almost immediately.

Sesshomaru felt himself take a human pace as if to not be noticed, which was kind of hard with white hair that the humans always seem to take notice of. Sesshomaru felt like doing a thing those mortals did often, sighing. His missing daughter Persephone had quickly aged and decided to attend a college where she might be able to talk to people her age who wouldn't of realized that she doesn't exactly belong. He sighed glancing at his contraption called a 'phone' it was called a telegram, a tele-, and anything else not too long ago in his mind.

Glancing up Sesshomaru found himself at such a strange house. The house of Rin's father, the one she had thought dead for many long years only to return suddenly. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something suspicious about him, and not just because he was the one who took Rin away when he finally found her again. Within the window she was joyously talking about some sort of fantasy in her chatter. "There was gunfire everywhere! It was so strange! There were lights everywhere and it was so deadly seeming but at the same time I was determined to get to this one cart at the northern east edge of the field." Rin instructed while eating her breakfast. "What happened after that?" her father asked. "I don't know I woke up...it happens with all these dreams before I reach him-I mean that cart even with the slight variations." Rin sighed back as Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen.

Even in the past the other lives in which he never found her, she was trying to reach him. Running with all her might, oh the irony how she would be just sitting there when he finally reached _her. _A small smirk attempted to play it's way to his face. Even when she didn't know she was still trying her hardest.

"You've got to open up windows or you'll get sick again!" Rin shouted towards her father reaching for the windows to crank them open as Sesshomaru felt his feet move to merge themselves with the shadows before she noticed. "Papa, was someone just out here?" she asked glancing around outside the window pausing slowly upon the shadow were Sesshomaru was standing. "Rin, hurry up! You're going to be late for school if we don't drive at this rate." her father echoed. "I'm coming!" she laughed picking up the bag quickly.

"Master Sesshomaru, I know you're highly suspicious of anyone Rin goes with anymore, but it's her father for goodness sake let the girl have some space without coming to check on her everyday." The imp's voice echoed causing Sessomaru to give him a glare.

As suddenly there was a scream within the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scream within the house, that was all that was needed. To cause the once unmovable yokai to flip his head around one hand reaching for the door the other for his sword out of pure instinct. "That's not funny!" Rin _laughed_ from behind the door, several footsteps padding towards the door as he could hear her preparing for school. "See now you'll only disturb the girl." Jaken, tsked at him, causing Jaken to recieve a look that once made people feel as if they were about to be killed. And luckily, it still worked. Jaken backed away quickly nodding towards him as Sesshomaru felt himself swing around walking towards the sidewalk. There was no need to interfere in her human life, she was still so young. In this world, it was so much different than before, both safer and more dangerous. So there would be no need of him anymore.

Sesshomaru sighed pushing the bottle blonde hair out of his face about to step off of the property as the girl with either the luckiest or worst timing opened the door. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered as he flinched, for a while she hadn't bother adding the -sama until her memories had returned to her. "Hello, Rin." Sesshomaru stated turning back to her. "It's been a while, about a month now hasn't it?" Rin whispered, well that wasn't _exactly _right. He had visited on occasion but never long enough for her to notice that he was standing right outside the door. "Oh gosh! I'm going to be late!" she shouted darting down the steps towards him as he felt his hand react without hesitation grabbing her wrist almost carelessly the last minute realizing his claws and moving them.

"What's the matter?" She asked glancing up at him, curiosity swirling within those two innocent eyes of her's. "Why, even now do you not fear me?" He whispered, surely, now that she had her family back, a safe place to live, a **permanent** home. Surely, now she would fear that he would remove, spirit her away, from her own house. "Because Lord Sesshomaru, I promised didn't I?" She smiled.

"And what now did you promise?"

"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru!"

She was smiling, such a pleased innocent alluring look upon her face. A person that would draw so many things to her as if a bee to a flower. She was such a beautiful, sweet, innocent flower while he was a bee. Too bad he was a possessive one. "Even after I have disapeared for this long?" he asked as a slight laugh came back from her. "Of course, it's not uncommon for Lord Sesshomaru to disappear, but don't disappear for too long okay?"

"Why is that?"

"Because than I'll come looking for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Dear Penname: Overninethousand, we have been over this before. And obviously you have followed towards the sequel. A majority of us don't have that extra time in the day to go around harassing the other authors, readers, or fans. Each person is entitled to their own opinions, I am **_**not **_**putting this here because you wrote some lists of things that you don't think are correct. The reason I AM putting this here and SHALL NOT take it down is because this "review" was neither about the story nor a way to improve writing. **

_**EVERYONE ELSE: **_**I am so SORRY about that, anyway I shall do my best to entertain you all therefore onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Maybe it is best you remove, yourself." Rin whispered suddenly stopping as he felt himself flinch, those words would never come out of her mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked quickly glancing towards the girl who just insisted on walking to school with him even though she was already running late. "_He." _Rin whispered glancing over her shoulder looking towards the house. "Doesn't have the answers I am looking for. I think..I think I am going to start going upon an adventure to find my answers. To this life." She whispered her hand wrapping around the bow on her shirt as if in an attempt to hold onto something solid.

"So I can't have you worried about me the whole time." She smiled, but at the same time it was like those words were empty, she wasn't looking up at him. Not the way she was when she was truly completed determined to do something. But at the same time, this was something that she had been planning on doing forever. "I want to find the answers to the rest of my family, that locked house. How KoHaku was involved within my family, why was my family attacked? Why is it empty up here? I have a lot of questions that can't be answered.

"That would only make one such as I worry more." Sesshomaru answered it wasn't swift yet at the same time the answer was not one of hesitation. "I can't ask you to come with me." She whispered, her eyes looked distant as if what she was saying betrayed how she was feeling. "When are you planning to take such a journey?" He asked as she sighed. "I've already started looking, I'll go back to my old home and search there once more. But once school is out I am going to be following all of the _other _clues left behind." She explained as he nodded. "Are you planning on taking an escort?" He asked quickly as she shook her head. "No, I don't want to take anyone. I think I'll try on my own. I can't impend on you, neither can I rely on KoHaku he has,well, proven that he doesn't' want me knowing my past." She explicated as Sesshomaru nodded. This girl, why this one? She was like a grain of sand...Slipping through his hands and

once again disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm in love. I'm in love with something I shouldn't be. I'm in love with something that shouldn't be. Rin glanced towards him. Saying such words was harder than it had sounded even when the words had sounded forced and incoherent. That she wanted to leave him behind and go somewhere. It was as if somewhere, somewhere deep further down in her heart where she had suppressed most of her earthly desires, there was a faint whispering. A faint whisper, asking, begging for her to change her mind and drag him along. Take another life changing adventure with such a man. "It isn't fair to him, to force him to babysit me. That's not what I want...what I want is to quickly dig up each of my answers with my own two hands." Rin's mind buzzed as she glanced once again at this man who was walking next to her.

"What is it, Rin?" He spoke suddenly causing her to flinch, glancing away, before she spoke. "It's nothing not a thing at all!" She attempting to laugh off the staring. Glancing back towards the road. "Thanks! Guess I'll see you again soon!" Rin smiled waving as they arrived at the school. "Yeah, sure." He whispered as she turned around heading inside quickly her feet betraying her feelings. Her feet rushing away from him so she wouldn't make the decision to turn back and wait for him and her feelings attempting to push her further to stay near this man. The man she had met on rainy day where one of the assassins from a group that had assassinated all of-correction-most of her family attempted to finish the job. He showed up and saved her life that day. He had scared her at first. He looked so familiar and beautiful it was almost as if he was a heaven sent angel with his long white flowing locks yet at the same time he exerted a radiance of fear and control. Rin placed herself down in her desk watching her teacher Kagura who had frantically gone searching for her only several months ago when the school had caught on fire. This teacher would probably never really know of their true connection. Rin looked at her hands opening and closing them. Would it be the same if anyone else knew about any kinds of these connections? Rin felt herself shut her eyes images of when she first met Sesshomaru in _this_ life flashing back:

"_"Are you okay?" he turned to her slowly as if struggling to decide if he really did want to look at her at all. "Yes, thank you" she stuttered as she collected her stuff quickly in one motion. _

_"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving" she said suddenly without even thinking about it, she realized she was talking how they used to several hundred years ago._

_The bus had finally pulled up only seconds after the fiasco. "And what about him?" she thought looking down behind the mysterious stranger's foot, as he moved to conceal him, almost as if he was protecting her from seeing the man who had murdered the rest of her family._

_Rin sat down in her seat, not once had the stranger lost where she was moving even with the tinted windows. "Was he a stalker?" Rin thought quickly shaking the feeling away as she turned to curl up in the seat. Her eyes slowly closing as she struggled not to think about anything. Not about that man that had killed her parents and brothers lying at the stranger's feet, or what happened to him._

_Rin opened her eyes to stare out the window as the lights past quickly by, it wouldn't even be lighting for another half an hour, and she had at least fifteen minutes till the bus got to the high school she had attended._

_Unconsciously she reached for the notebook on her seat her hand rummaging around as she stared out the window, slowly bringing back a notebook and placing it on her own lap. Rin looked down deciding to page threw it opening several of the pages. Doodles covered almost every page, around the edges sometimes for the notes, but mostly in the middle where beautiful almost realistic pieces of art, realistic? That was considerably impossible, this art, it was too beautiful almost as if it were a memory, Rin looked down imagining colors to her drawings._

_One page was a beautiful two-headed dragon, surrounded by woods and leaves anyone else would've mistaken for fairies or something, as they tried to go with the mythical theme, the grass strolled out what seemed like forever in front of the dragon, with a young girl that looked much like herself when she was younger, and a small toad like creature trailing behind them._

_Rin laughed staring at the picture, most would've found it dark and dreary, the rest of it at least, they were walking threw a gigantic forest but something about it made her happy. She flipped the page, instantly regretting not only regretting flipping the page but __**also **__regretting running away from the stranger who had saved her as she stared down at the picture._

_Something was off, yet seemed completely right as she stared at it, the lines of their faces matching, even the crayon she had once decide to add to his eyes, her friends had laughed. "Who has yellow eyes anyway?" but it was also considerably contacts. Rin knew she should've gasped looking at the similarities between the two._

_Oddly the stranger had punched with his fist, but in the picture he had two swords instead. Rin shook off the differences tossing her notebook back into her tote as she continued to stare out the window, checking on the tote every two minutes, hoping that it wouldn't randomly disappear._

_"It's just a coincidence" she mumbled"_

Rin felt a smile pry it's way to her lips, obviously to him it was no mere coincidence. And eventually to her coincidence would quickly change into destiny. It was such a small seeming word, one that changed dramatically from each action that was took from the smallest steps to the smallest words that could save someone's life or could end it all together. But it was not a completely uncontrollable force, if one were to want something bad enough than destiny was something that was flimsy and flexible. Something that could be changed with a little something called willpower and willingness to begin to move the feet. Rin felt a smile come to her face. Destiny was so flimsy and fragile. And yet-

she was able to meet him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rin smiled sitting down amongst her friends who were all excitedly talking to her. Glancing around she felt a small twitch of a frown her friend Melody wasn't there today either. The girl seemed to be becoming absent longer and longer. A girl who had never been absent practically a day in her life was suddenly not there for extended extensions of time. Rin felt a sigh slip from her lips as she went back to the work that they had all been just assigned there wasn't really time to think about anything anymore. Just to continue to work, in between her hunting for her family, hunting for her own memories, juggling school, and everything on top of that there was no way she would have time to worry over the trivial matters that high schoolers did. Besides, she was probably just somewhere getting to know her ancestors. Exactly what Rin herself wanted to be doing, but instead she was sitting here in the middle of the school day working on work that currently meant little to nothing towards her. Rin felt herself glance down towards her own ankle where her purse filled to the brim with distractedly hunted police reports were hidden within it. Within it, contained the twisted without emotions of the data at what had happened at her house on the night of the disappearance of her family while it also contained the possibility of her remembering what had happened during that time. "I just want to know." She thought to herself wondering how she could pressure herself into remembering what had happened the night of everyone's disappearances. "Is it really so bad that I _just _want to know how my own mother looks?" She had questioned her father when he finally made an appearance once again. In return she had received a faint laughter from him. "Of course, darling, but don't over rush anything...you'll remember when you want to." Her father replied as she felt the slightest anger boil up in her chest. "But I **want **to remember _**now!**_" She argued only receiving a small faint laughter at each gamble to remember her own memory. "In time." Were the last words of that argument.

"See ya!" Everyone smiled heading towards their homes as Rin picked up her stuff heading towards the door of the classroom as it suddenly swung open. Standing there was a young pink-haired, brown eyed hanyou about her height and was her age. It was Melody. But in truth the word hanyou wasn't exactly right since Melody was actually only 1/3 yokai and 2/3 human. Her human half was ironically what had awakened her yokai's half. It was explained to her later on during training that her psychic powers from her how-many-great's-grandmother-Kagome was what had awakened that side of her drawing it out whenever she was within mortal amounts of danger. "Miss me?" Melody smiled as Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be leaving soon." Rin sighed. "Yeah to go home" Melody replied as Rin shook her head. "No, I'm going to hunt the rest of my family." Rin explained as Melody gave a monotone look casting it within her direction. "Are you sure? I mean haven't we been looking for practically this entire year? Shouldn't you wait a bit longer? We can all go together on a big country tour if that makes you happy, we can all put our search efforts into it together." Melody laughed attempting to explain that they could go together. "No Melody, I think this is something I have to do myself." Rin whispered pulling her arm away as Melody had a frown twitch upon her face. "I can't be having you babysit me just because you have powers and I don't...I want to, I want to go discover who I really am. On my own." Rin whispered. "You are Rin. my friend, who I have been threw thick-and-thin together with, sweet, kind, confused, and confident! Let me stay! You're important to me!" Melody whispered as Rin shook her head. "On my own. It's something that I feel like I've got to do that." She whispered as Melody sighed. "At least let me drive you to the place you're going to investigate, I can't have you going in such a useless car." KoHaku smiled coming around the corner dressed in the spring uniform, hands stuffed within his pockets. " KoHaku,I-I wasn't, I was going to visit somewhere else." Rin stuttered as KoHaku sighed. "I told you, it's okay to just call me Haku around everyone else, besides that car is a piece of junk you should really look into getting it fixed." KoHaku sighed. "Great than it'll be the three of us starting now!" Melody smiled as KoHaku begun feinting a faint smile of innocence appear on his face. "Sorry, but it'll just be Rin and I...kind of own a motorcycle." KoHaku whispered. "What! I drive a car that can seat five! We can walk home and get it. Let's take mine!" Melody persisted trying to come along with her friend as badly as she wanted. "Actually mine's already at the school."

And so Rin begun her investigation.


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

**Chapter 6**

Rin opened one of her eyes open slowly letting the wind rush past brushing throughout her own her as they drove down the street. KoHaku's driving had made it's own improvements towards the last time they had driven towards her broken and worn down house, but frankly speaking, there was only way to describe his driving at all time. Hazardous. He was still driving as if he were a mad man driven insane to the point of no return. "So where are we heading?" KoHaku asked glancing back towards her suddenly as he revved the engine at the same time. "My old house, there's something that I think I missed when I was there the first time!" Rin shouted back as Kohaku nodded making a sudden sharp turn. "I should've stayed with Melody." Rin thought to herself as they took another sharp turn as they arrived at the location. Quickly they both dismounted the bike heading towards the house. Rin glanced up towards the house that could've been considered part of a horror movie as she felt herself move closer. The house could have been considered part of _her _horror movie. The one she was going back trying to remember. "Hey wait...are you sure you want to go in there with those shoes?" KoHaku said reaching out as he grabbed her arm. "I'll be fine...we've got to find something. Like whom my mother was, or my brothers, if anyone is alive." She whispered in reply. "Aren't those things that your father would know?" KoHaku asked treading lightly upon the topic as Rin glanced towards her shoes and then back to her house. "If he could remember he would have told me by now. He doesn't even know my mother's name, it took him forever to remember why there was a picture of me within his pocket. He keeps apologizing every time we speak. _'i'm sorry, that time must have been so hard' _was all he would say for the first week." Rin replied as KoHaku glanced hesitantly at her once again. "Give it time." KoHaku sighed trying to deteriorate her away from entering the house once again. "I'm done giving time, I'll just starting finding it myself." Rin instructed beginning to walk towards the house with her bookbag hanging off of her shoulder, which someone could bet on it containing photo albums, cameras, paper, pens, pencils, and tons of notebooks. She was going today if any one liked it or not she would find a way to go.

And sure enough that was proven right in a few seconds when Rin begun setting up within the house as her searched progressed with a camera dangling around her neck and a notebook with pencil within her hand jotting away quickly. "How can you even tell what's out of place when you can't remember what it really looked like?" KoHaku asked glancing towards her as she shook her head. "That's why I have you right? If I judge something wrong you'll help." Rin smiled as KoHaku wasn't sure if he wanted a frown or a frail smile to form upon his own face as he begun helping her dig through the rubble. "I realized actually that this decaying and destruction of this house is too fast. It's only been a couple months maybe a year according to the original report of the night of the murd-attacks the house shouldn't be in this bad of a condition." Rin whispered brushing the dust off of a half-eaten sofa.

"You don't know if your family was attacked by ordinary humans or if they just up and vanished.." KoHaku begun explained as Rin shook her head. "They wouldn't just _up and vanish_ without me, they wouldn't leave me behind!" Rin shouted glancing thru the things that were brought along, several silvaneers that she had collected from her father that he had given her since his arrival. "Do you even know much about your father to just get up and leave yet? What if he's- ya know- one of those panicking types." KoHaku asked shinning his flashlight to and fro as he dug threw things. Rin sighed, out of the draw of two things they had selected she wound up looking for the human traces of people invading the house while KoHaku wound up looking for the yokai traces amongst the house. He claimed that he was apparently trained in situations like that. But it was unfair if something was out of place in her own home shouldn't she have known? "Rin why doesn't your dad know about your own family?" KoHaku asked digging threw more stuff. "He's apparently going through the same situation I am...he barely managed to remember who I was...He's been wondering how many siblings I had or if his wife, my mother or my brothers are alive at all." Rin sighed trying to explain the situation as KoHaku nodded hesitantly. "Why haven't I been allowed to visit?" KoHaku questioned. "He says he's taking time to recuperate, he'll see you soon. He doesn't want to have to remember so many faces and names that will make him sad that he just couldn't." Rin explained as KoHaku nodded hesitantly.

"But that's just strange he was always so open and carefree...even when he was hurting."

"Things happen KoHaku."

There was a pause in their talking as they continued their search throughout all of the rubble. "So you have all of your memories from your past? The one with Sesshomaru" KoHaku murmured attempting to make small talk. Rin glanced at him, then back to the stuff, and finally replying with a shaking of her head. "I've come to discover it wasn't all of them, it probably never will be." Rin sighed. "I just have to hope that what I remember is the important situations."

"What about Persephone?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Are you planning to figure everything out on your own?"

"...you're here aren't you?"

KoHaku nodded waiting for a sigh to come out of the girl who was listing and relisting details and drawings of how the house looked probably worry, confusion, and ruminations of how the house should really look eating at her mind. "Do you want to go upstairs and see what your room looked like?" KoHaku finally asked causing Rin to turn to him.

"I'm not sure." She murmured in reply glancing towards the room.

"Okay let's go. Also if I remember correctly there should be a picture of your family up there." KoHaku explained as Rin nodded following him up as he led the way throughout the war torn hallways. Rin pushed the door open slowly peering inside of what looked like it was a fifteenth year old's bed room. One that was a mess, covered in dust, dirt, and debris. Things that would have seemed normal if not for the broken light, dresser, desk, and even broken toys scattered around the room. Rin bit her lip waiting for memories to rush back to her to tell her who she really was. "Nothing." She whispered staring at the floor as she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Sis, won't you play with me?" A little boy smiled towards her as she glanced towards him directly looking at him, suddenly nothing. "Well than let's move on to the next room." KoHaku instructed as Rin gave a nod jotting down what the little child looked like in her journal. "Wait...what about that picture?" Rin asked as KoHaku nodded heading towards the desk as he begun to search. "What I was trying to say about your dad before...i'm sorry, I was doubting if he was who he said he was...he's just really different right now...and you were..the same like the difference wasn't even noticed." KoHaku instructed as Rin nodded. "It's alright." Rin nodded as KoHaku finally found a frame of her family. "It's a setback...The only person who hasn't been torn out is your dad." KoHaku sighed as Rin nodded. "That's okay too. He'll probably be happy to know that our house at least has some things that we can manage to hold on to." She smiled as she picked up a key off of the jewelry box, dusting it off slightly, and hanging the chain around her neck so she wouldn't lose it when she remembered what it went too. "Do you want to see if?" KoHaku hesitated. Rin nodded hesitantly wondering what her father had looked like a year or two ago as she braced it she heard her own breath suck in, her heart skip a beat, her hands become drenched in sweat and begun shaking. As she wished none of those factors were her's. That was simply because:

The man at home _**wasn't**_ her father.


	7. Chapter 7: Lies II

**Chapter 7**

"K-KoH-Hak-ku." Rin stuttered staring towards KoHaku who backed away slowly unsure what to do, reply, or say in such a situation. She thought she had finally found someone of all the people she had been looking for for the first time in a long time. And now? All of it was being quickly ripped away from her with a single picture. "What do I do now?" She whispered her hands shaking as they held on to the fragile picture. "Well first we go home...let's ask Sesshomaru he might be able to get us some connections." KoHaku stuttered a reply as Rin shook her head. "I've already told him this is something that i'm going to do on my own." She replied wiping her eyes. "Do you want to go get a hotel or something? We can search from there." KoHaku explained as Rin hesitated but nodded anyway. "Come on." KoHaku sighed as he handed her a helmet, they reloaded the bike. "Is that all? All we're going to search thru for the day?" Rin whispered. KoHaku cast a glance at her before revving the bike. "There isn't much more we can do right now, not in that condition. Our questions about who he really is will distract us from actually noticing something strange." KoHaku instructed as Rin nodded loading herself upon the bike before they sped away towards the nearest hotel. "I should probably keep up the act and call my fa-that man-when we get in the hotel so he thinks I'm still under the influence that I'm his daughter." Rin whispered as KoHaku nodded seeming as if he heard over all of the motorcycle noise. "Why do you think he would do such a thing?" KoHaku asked glancing back at her towards the red light. Rin shrugged. "I had a vision the other day...I think it was of my past. It was a while back but at the same time..." Rin whispered as KoHaku sighed.

"Every little detail helps, even if you think you're imagining it...share it. We'll help you discover if it's real or not." KoHaku instructed as Rin hesitated. But nodded anyway. It couldn't be that bad. She was already attempting to raise her hanyou daughter from her past life while also trying to protect her from an evil organization that wanted to attack hanyous. _The Hanyou Hunters. _They had to find a way to stop them too before any harm could befall Persephone.

Rin nodded then begun explaining the scenario. Secretly, she had kept it to herself when it had replayed over and over in her nightly dreams. "It was the night everyone had disappeared...My mom had woken me...for some reason only me." Rin's voice begun to shake as she wondered why she was the only one she was hidden away. "Continue." KoHaku instructed as he drove. "She moved me to a hidden room whispering and shushing me the entire time. Just awakening I hadn't really taken it as anything much I just took it as 'oh mom's moving me, oh whatever i'm going back to sleep'." Rin whispered as KoHaku nodded taking in every single word as if he were taking the situation even more seriously than Rin herself was. "I'm not too sure what that was...I think it was the night that they all disappeared. In my mind I felt so little...so tiny.." Rin whispered in reply as KoHaku nodded once again as they made another turn. "Maybe that's just how you feel now, this could have happened when you were sixteen, before." KoHaku explained as she nodded. "Hey KoHaku..." Rin whispered as he glanced towards her at the next red light. "How come you don't know what happened to us?" Rin whispered as KoHaku glanced towards the ground. "We're going to use the day full of mysteries, meaning the day the your family got attacked and disappeared, as a center for all of this okay?" He explained, Rin nodded in reply. "Okay upon that same day I received a ton of my memories from my passed, shambled memories all at the same time." KoHaku explained. Rin nodded in reply. "Around the next week after that..." KoHaku paused. "I had a lot of things circling in my head." He threw in quickly before starting again. "I met Sesshomaru for the first time." He continued as Rin glanced at him wondering what that meant. "Shouldn't he have been with Sesshomaru when I met them all than?" Rin questioned glancing at him. Shouldn't he have already known that Sesshomaru was a safe person than? "These things made a lot of things complicated. The things circling in my head were how my family got killed." KoHaku paused, gulping before continuing again, "And also Sesshomaru used to have this sword it saved people's lives." KoHaku explained causing Rin to nod.

"So I saw Sesshomaru aiming this sword at you mixed with the memory of how I was influenced to kill my own family...you know where this is going right?" KoHaku glanced towards Rin whom glanced up at him with pitiful eyes. "Yeah the reason I tried to kill him once again when we all met all over again...I thought he would attempt to kill you since he didn't finish the job apparently." KoHaku whispered as the pulled over inside a hotel parking lot. The memories echoed within Rin's mind _Kohaku withdrew his sword and shiny silver toy: ""It's to protect people like you from people like him!" _He had a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. It was a long day that time. Persephone was reduced to tears only able to keep her hands moving in an attempt to save her only mother as Sesshomaru sat there. Almost helplessly. Rin gulped remembering the scene. It must have been so hard being so useless at the time no matter how much he wanted his hands to move. Rin pushed the memories back it wasn't time for that. "So I had attacked Sesshomaru over and over again...he stood so patiently for my confusion until my memories cleared properly. I'm not even sure all of them ever will clear properly." KoHaku explained as Rin nodded. "Here I'll go get us a room." KoHaku explained. So they had rented a room, trying to keep down on the money because they didn't know how long they would be out, KoHaku rented one hotel room with two beds. Rin frowned at the setup looking around much wishing she would have been sharing it with another. "I know you're unhappy. But at least we have this curtain." KoHaku sighed pulling the curtain.

"Okay I'll call "that man" you know him." Rin instructed as KoHaku nodded quietly. Rin pulled up the hotel's room provided phone and begun punching buttons. Rin had gotten rid of her phone upon the way towards the hotel. Not without deleting all the contacts, information, and sending valuable pictures to KoHaku's phone where he had promised to handle it if she got rid of the phone without any problems. Rin hit the speakerphone while sushing KoHaku whom nodded quietly. "Oh Rin! How are you? Are you eating well? Where did you say you were going again?" The man blabbered keeping his malapropism title of "father" up the whole time. "Yeah I'm fine, fine fine, I just went back to our old house." Rin smiled nodding the whole time. "My memories short could you tell me where it was again?" Her "father" asked seeming as if he was laughing. Rin glanced towards KoHaku wondering if she should actually admit to where they had been. KoHaku hesitated, nodded, and then waved his hands as if he had come up with an idea before jotting a random address down on a piece of paper. "Thanks darling. I'll call you tomorrow...by the way where's your cell? Your ID didn't come up." He complained as Rin shrugged. "I seem to have lost it on the towards our old house. I'll pick it up later. It's probably in the house anyway or something you know? Thought I should get some air and went on a really long walk." Rin sighed trying to sound disappointed. "Unsuccessful day, huh?" Her "father" asked as she sighed. This sigh was genuine and honest just like the reply. "Yeah, everything we found was rather...disappointing." She explained. "Night darling." He sounded like he was smiling causing her to wonder if he was smiling like an innocent teenager behind the phone making prank calls. Rin forced herself to make the same reply attempting to sound as happy as he did before hanging up.

"He wanted to know desperately where we were." Rin whispered as KoHaku shrugged watching her take off the newest trophy from her own house before setting it on the dresser next to the phone. "Well the phone is set to go off at 8 a.m. so we can get out of here on time." KoHaku explained as Rin nodded. "I know...I know Rin." He whispered acknowledging that he had lost another of his trusted adults, one he hadn't even met in the first place, all over again. "Go to sleep Rin, it'll help you think." She nodded replying towards him. "Are you sure you don't want to call anyone?" KoHaku asked as Rin shook her head.

"Maybe Melody or Persephone."

"Not Sesshomaru?"

"Not yet I told him I could do this."

Silence echoed in the room before they both nodded. KoHaku padded over towards the light switching it off, padded back to the bed closer to the door, and then slipped into bed. Waiting patiently for midnight to come. That night many, many hours later KoHaku turned pulling out his phone. Carefully and slowly hoping Rin was finally asleep he begun punching buttons into the little pocket device.

That night KoHaku called Sesshomaru.


	8. Chapter 8: Silver Lies

**Author's Note: ****Sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry everyone! I just hadn't had any catalyst to write a new chapter and didn't want to make a new chapter that was a total dud, I never realized what I wanted for this chapter was sitting in my phone for over a year. **

**Chapter 8: Silver Lies**

***Sesshomaru P.O.V.***

The rage of fury burned inside his chest as his tongue slipped out silver lies, silver because he did not know if they where good nor bad. In his world there was no white lie. Every detail needed to be known or it meant death, He would make sure before he left the answer over her death. He wouldn't let something like that happen to her ever again. The Inu Youkai found himself tracing his steps back towards "Rin's house" hesitating slightly at the door. She had lost her family every single time. Even this time they were gone. Now she finally had something that she had hope in, something that gave her hope to find what was important to this world now. And he was snatching her hope away from her. Sesshomaru put his hand on the door feeling his claws come out layered in their poison for the first time in years. "InuYasha, it went that way!" Someone shouted, it sounded as if he were a small child, Sesshomaru took a moment to glance up towards the city just on the internal skirts of the city were what seemed to look like his younger brother and a small child. InuYasha looked much younger maybe even more wild. A sneer smirk attempted to press his way to Sesshomaru's lips. That's where they were. The people who _actually _belonged to this time.

Sesshomaru shook his head, he wouldn't participate in that nonsense. They didn't belong to this time anymore. Sesshomaru glanced back towards the door bothering to check if it was unlocked this time, surprisingly it came open. Well that was a new way to get into the house. Sesshomaru walked within the room glancing around. The house almost seemed barren compared to what normal houses seemed like. Following the scent of where Yokai were Sesshomaru headed towards the backdoor. It seemed that the person was smart enough to only come and go through the backdoor. That was a start their intelligence level. "_Neither can I rely on KoHaku he has, well, proven that he doesn't want me knowing my past." _Rin's voice echoed in his thoughts as he searched the house for anything that was bizarre starting with the medicine closet. This wasn't time for that, he knew from his mistake about one-hundred years or so ago when he was living on someone's castle grounds where Rin had appeared, there were certain things that humans just shouldn't have. "How old do you think that girl is now?" Someone asked from the corner of the room as Sesshomaru pulled out several thing that weren't able to be found within a normal human household. Strangely enough though. They weren't for a Yokai household either. They were for a household much like that human companion that InuYasha had and KoHaku's family. For a family of slayers. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled whoever this man was, he was putting up a decent act of who he was supposed to be. "I'm Rin's father of course, now who exactly are you? Are you a robber? A mugger? Or plainly a stalker? I've seen you outside several times before." The man crossed his arms leaning against the wall. He must've been slightly stupid not to understand the feeling of malice that was radiating off of Sesshomaru. "I'm no stalker. What are you really?" Sesshomaru growled paging through the medicine cabinet once again pulling out several things that weren't actually supposed to be in a human household. "Are you a druggy?" The man asked, a phone in hand as he stared down at what Sesshomaru was pulling out of the cabinet. "Um 911, can you please dispatch me to the home invaders service." The man's voice later stated while he was searching through the cabinet. That wasn't right. No Yokai would just sit there and take it he half expected a fight as he searched the house. "These aren't safe for humans." Sesshomaru grumbled, snatching the phone, "Never mind, this was a prank call. Stupid children these days." Sesshomaru sighed with the phone in hand.

"We understand." A cheerful lady was smiling over the phone as the imposter grumbled towards Sesshomaru.

"How did you even get that?" The man grumbled as Sesshomaru shot him a glare. "Okay, so i'm going to take a wild guess that you don't usually do things like the way you're doing now but seriously do you have to really throw all of that away." The imposter grumbled.

"You smell bizarre."

"Well I did take a shower this morning."

"You smell more like a yokai than a human."

The silence in the room was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Rin's home I guess." The man grumbled, reaching for the door. "Wait." Sesshomaru demanded as the man glanced towards him. "What?" The imposter sighed seeming exhausted with the mess on the counter with a quick glance. "Were you waiting for anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked as the imposter sighed. "No of course not, since I lost my memories I can't exactly call my contacts up with a 'hey do you want to go partying tonight' sort of call." The imposter grumbled like he was an idiot, then turned reaching for the door, propping it open, and suddenly moved away back towards the kitchen. "Humans can be so stupid." Sesshomaru grumbled as the door exploded in within a few seconds of being opened. "Tell us where that treasure is." A voice laughed threw the door.

"I told you I don't know what treasure you're talking about!" The imposter shouted back obviously panicked and confused, but obviously knowing what was going on. "Hide now. You will explain later." Sesshomaru stated as the man nodded.

"So he hired bodyguards?" The voice grumbled walking in the door.

"More like he earned himself a ransacker." Another voice laughed glancing towards the bag in his hand. "Ransacking wasn't your style was it?" The first voice stated.

He would have to deal with these two quickly, and so he did. But not without the casualties to say that he had been there. The door was knocked over, completely covered in ash and the product from the bomb while the entrance way contained venom slashes that KoHaku would recognize immediately. Sesshomaru found himself searching the perimeter trying to discover both if anyone else had gone unnoticed making their way on to the property even inside the house and what this "treasure" might be. Sesshomaru found himself somewhere within Rin's room following the traces of scents. It was something that a teenage girl might've liked, while also including books for her classes on top of the desk, and random photo albums. Photo albums that contained pictures of the last year or more. Written in beautiful cursive. "_Don't forget" _she obviously was afraid of forgetting again.

"What is this treasure that everyone is looking for?" Sesshomaru asked watching as the imposter dug threw a secret passageway next to Rin's bed towards what seemed to be an emergency lock down button but the imposter was looking for was instead a phone. "I'm calling Rin." The imposter explained as Sesshomaru waited the imposter begun to explain as the phone dial-toned.

"You already knew that I wasn't her father didn't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay, I'm still her family member, I'm her mother's older brother. The family Rin was adopted into-"

"What happened to her original family?"

"They were murdered...anyway the family that she was adopted into was actually a family specifically chosen for someone like her. We were planning on actually keeping these families on backup to protect families that contained one hanyou or more." The imposter began explaining quickly pulling out more materials from the secret passage.

"What were these families?"

"They were all listed and licensed demon slayers, Rin was listed under a priority."

"Why? She is not a hanyou."

"Well, documentaries she matched up to the original girl, you know."

Sesshomaru nodded figuring the man was waiting to tell if he had understood what was being said.

"Rin basically contains an internal radar for finding both hanyous and yokai alike."

"Rin is the treasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The wind blew threw his hair as he stared down towards the city within its glowing neon fluorescent lights, confiscating and hiding the dangers that it actually possessed. Both human _and _not exactly. His eyes glanced around looking for Rin and wherever she was. It was too late for anyone to be out on the streets for anyone. There was no way anyone in the right mind would be out here at the current moment in time. "Don't you think that'll all get in the way? Shouldn't you cut it?" The man posing as Rin's father asked obnoxiously from where he was sitting obviously observing all of Sesshomaru's hair. Which had recently been cut to the way he kept it in the feudal era. Half the length that it was before it was cut. Even half the length that it was in the feudal era now that he took notice of it. "No, its been longer before." Sesshomaru sighed continuing his observation of the _non-_bustling city. "This is weird." The man sighed as Sesshomaru flashed him a look. "Well you know usually a city **always **has a few night owls, you know the one's are always out late can't help but not come home till the sunrises and then once it sets they're right out partying with their friends all over again. Not dead. The city just isn't right like this." Sesshomaru internally sighed. Maybe the human had a point. They weren't as preservative as they were hundred of years ago where the sun setting meant everyone get into the huts. Instead according to this mortal that was right here now it meant coming out to be lambs for the slaught-er-partying all night long. Rin wasn't the type to be caught dead in a place like this. KoHaku on the other hand? That was probably his idea of hiding. HIding in places so obvious that eyes would trace over him two or three times before actually recognizing that she was sitting there. Sesshomaru traced over the city from his rooftop, more like a building that he had claimed as his, once again scanning for anywhere where mortals would've been at such a time of night.

A buzzing sound came from his pocket as he slid out the invention called a "_cell-phone" _staring at it as he considered not answering it, before flipping it open not even saying a word of hello. Instead it was KoHaku to talk first. "We need to talk." He breathed the room behind him was ominously silent. "Okay so we went to Rin's house the other day, meaning Rin and I, because she's heck bent on doing this by herself and she insists that i'm only staying around long enough because I know where her house is. She even ditched Melody back at the school, i'm surprised that girl hasn't called yet screaming in my ear." KoHaku babbled as Sesshomaru sighed.

"KoHaku."

"Yes?"

"Get to the point?"

"The guy who is claiming to be Rin's father isn't."

Sesshomaru glanced down towards the man staring down into the streets several stories below themselves. The thought of self-preservation was probably dwindling since the man hadn't even considered that Sesshomaru could've turned on him any minute and simply kept clean hands by shoving him over the edge. Or even feel the malice he was emanating. This mortal must've been extremely stupid to stand there like that. Sesshomaru had already knew what KoHaku was telling him. "I already knew that KoHaku, where are you right now?" Sesshomaru asked, their scent had gone cold after the house, he would have to give KoHaku another lecture about speeding again. One of these days that would be the thing that truly killed KoHaku. Not a single thing of this mess. Instead it was going to be how reckless he had gotten over the times.

"Have you ever questioned how Rin's memories were carefully sealed within a teardrop bottle? Or maybe why they were only memories of her past life when she was friendly with yokai?" The man laughed as Sesshomaru felt himself begin to move back reaching for one of his katanas while the other man laughed.

A man like this. Shouldn't of known information like _**that.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Secrets to keep you safe

**Chapter 10**

"Where did you get information like that?" Sesshomaru growled glancing at the man who shrugged. "Its simple really. As a Yokai slayer you'd think that you'd have to know the quickest uptake of information possible about your opponent." He smiled shrugging.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru growled as the man nodded.

"Alright you've caught me, we were actually set up to kill you." He laughed as Sesshomaru looked up already having the pinpointed location of each of the onslaughters. "And how will that help you?" He growled his internal weapons already to the edge of his nails as they glew inthe dark causing the man to shrivel back. Humans these days. No fear. No logic. When he was younger this human would've had at least some logical sense on how quickly he should be running to escape right now. He could've sighed at him right now. They had only grown to fill themselves with idiocy. With their times of peace and happiness. "We want Rin, and you keep getting in the way." The man growled towards him.

"Rin is not a prize to be kept."

"But she is something we need!" The man shouted as Sesshomaru pulled back.

"You can't have her than!" Sesshomaru growled there was no way anyone would endanger someone important to him.

"You do realize that we killed her parents? I slaughtered each of her so called brother's slowly...but you should know it was for a good purpose, they were researching where she came from and were finding yokai within the city, she has to stay completely with humans." One of the man smiled, he was standing there with a bow, as the entire pack of people surrounded him he stared up at them. Mere humans, whom thought if they could outnumber him they would probably kill him. Fools. He blinked looking up from the ground. It was a look full of elegance, but behind that beautiful mischievous elegance that extremely few had lived to see. Something else lingered within his yellow eyes that almost looked soft as a smile twitched to his face. "And you're next to go, you can't have her." The man with a blue bow was smiling pulling back his bow as if he had found a target that he knew he would hit. A hunt. The man thought he had the upper hand in the hunt, how funny that was. The arrow fizzed right past him cutting through his hair, the parts were the man didn't even manage to catch a single hair as it flew past. The man next to him staring down towards the ground stayed silent as he observed the streets not really paying attention to the people who had surrounded them. As if he knew them. "Friends of your's?" Sesshomaru asked as the man who claimed to be Rin's uncle shrugged. "More or less acquaintances, never liked the one with a bow anyway." The man said holding up his binoculars as he observed the city streets apparently staring at nothing once more. "Good, than I won't have to worry about those pesky goodbyes." Sesshomaru smiled suddenly he appeared in front of the archer. Sesshomaru appeared as if he were floating down towards the roof top levitating even.

"Y-You're a m-monster, look at you moving unnaturally fast like that! You're a cretan you've got to be disposed of!" The archer said reaching for something that was from KoHaku long, long ago. It would have to be returned that sword there. The archer begun preparing another arrow as Sesshomaru stepped down onto the concrete. "Care to repeat the words you were uttering so obnoxiously a second ago?" Sesshomaru said looking towards the man something about his eyes were gentle, but that was the dangerous part, the sense of security he had built by learning to control the look of the emotions that passed through his eyes. "I said I tortured her fucking family to death!" The archer shouted as Sesshomaru smiled reaching towards the man's neck. "Thank you, for telling me who I have to hunt for making her safe haven, smell of all that death."

"MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The man shouted even though nothing had happened. "You have no idea what you're doing i k-know some people" The man continued shouted as it was almost laughable towards Sesshomaru. These were probably hollow threats. "I don't think you really understand how old I am, in yokai years yes I may look around twenty, maybe a little older than that, that's what I am, but in human years? Its higher than five hundred years."

Sesshomaru said as the the man with the binoculars glanced away from the scene. A well deserved scene, more than any of them knew. "_Anything for Rin" _seemed to be the motto, as long as she didn't **have** to know such horrid things. "One of the famous dog-kami-sama-guards?" The man choked out as his final words, Sesshomaru dropped him back to the ground. "Take him with you when you leave, he's unconscious." Sesshomaru said jumping back to the building where Rin's "uncle" was standing.

"How many times have you done that for my niece?"

"As far as she knows none. That will be as far as you know"

The two nodded in agreement and begun to find the two teens as the organization surrounding them retreated discussing what their next move should be. Sesshomaru called one of his _less human _clients telling him of the problem that should be taken care of if deemed a threat, not a word, but the phone clicked on and off. They understood, and this would be taken care of. It was not relying on someone else, especially not when it came to Rin, it was using his resources to his advantage until he could handle it himself. "Found them." The uncle said as Sesshomaru nodded glancing towards the man. "I'll tell her the honest truth in the morning." The uncle sighed. It was obvious he himself wasn't ready to accept such a fate for his brother or sister and nephews. It was also obvious that he had been told they were missing and part of the plan to keep a close eye on her had come up, this is why he hadn't bothered interrogating such a man. "Head home." Sesshomaru said as the man nodded. Sesshomaru planned to do the same, after making sure Rin was okay. She was. Holding papers as Rin and KoHaku wandered helplessly around the streets muttering to each other how empty the streets were this night. Sesshomaru felt the pressing of his foot right against the edge of the tall building wanting to jump down and speak to the two. Sesshomaru turned and head home. This was her own affair and in her own time she would discover her answers. Not the ones that someone was trying to feed her. He walked into the door, slipping off his coat as he glanced at it once again. A small barely visible jagged cut on the right shoulder. The archer had actually cut him, impressive, but he had no time to be impressed as he looked at the papers poorly left out all over his kitchen table.

He frowned looking at his papers a mug of something he drank within his hands, the poorly sorted papers must've been sorted through by Jaken sometime ago. Laying upon that table with papers was an invitation to go to another party that he would have to sort out amongst his empire. He let out a slight sigh picking up the paper. This person even their ancestors had insisted upon having a party called it "rekindling old flames" while laughing hysterically. There was something about this peculiar human's ancestors that he couldn't help but add to his empire. Charisma was important in making deals and that is why he had added such humans into his empire. Connections were important in such a way. And natural charisma was something that attracted people to such places. Luckily for him that called several more deals with other people who were also interested in joining the empire. And so his empire grew. He also got another stroke of luck when the daughter, grandson, and continued generations after _that_ man also possessed this natural charisma as if it were a family trait as similar as his white hair. He cast a glance over towards Persephone's picture hanging on the wall. Maybe she would like something like this, she was at the age where most girls liked to try to go to dances. He picked up the phone slowly wondering how the phone conversation would go, it obviously wasn't the first time he used a phone but at the same time Persephone had been so forceful about wanting to go to America, surely it was curious that right after finding her that she would disappear off to some foreign country. Which he had visited back in the early 1920s, they were wandering the streets with drugs, crime, violence, and flappers. He sighed remembering the images and then wondering why he had even let his daughter go over to such a place. No, she was his daughter. She would be absolutely fine. He could picture her now standing on top of a pile of crooks her heel stuffed into one of their backs, laughing maniacally, waiting for the police to show up. An image that made him proud. He remembered quickly, even though her childhood was shorter than most, especially a hanyous, it had past like a normal childhood behind her eyes. And that's what he had tried to give her. Even if the way she had met her mother was by meeting her reincarnation, even if he wasn't the best with situations such as the one he was in now, he was still trying.

"Dad, I think I understand now." Sesshomaru said casting a glance over towards the swords that were neatly kept on the wall. A simple situation that he clearly didn't understand for quite a while. He picked up the phone, dialing Persephone's cell number. "Hi ya!" Persephone's voice answered from the other side of the phone, her voice was cheery, she was definitely more like her mother. "Hi" Sesshomaru said back as Persephone begun babbling away about how she had joined a college and was learning a lot of things, not to overly worry too much about her ears in public she had been managing her way around it with fake wigs which were really hard to find, and hats. How she liked cutting holes in the hats that gave her ears a place to breathe. She also talked about how Americans barely looked at her hair funny because there were a lot of them who dyed their hair a bunch of unnatural colors there was even one that had a giant mohawk colored like a rainbow and he was human, defientally human. "Here, here...give me a second!" She was smiling over the phone still talking at a rapid pace when his computer gave a ringing sounded, he opened the email up, it was from her phone. There was a picture of her, she had turned the pearl he had given her into a necklace, her hair was cut to just above her shoulders now, as she stood there smiling with another man in the picture who was shooting them the american "peace-sign" he was wearing an open t-shirt that seemed to be from the tropics and had sunglasses on himself. Approximately her age. Son of one of the people he kept under his command. Sesshomaru blinked looking at this boy unsure what seemed so unsettling about him in the photo with his daughter. He put the phone back to his ear wondering how Persephone would hold a phone with the ears on top of her head. "He's my boyfriend!" Her voice echoed thru the phone as he felt a strange form of malice almost causing him to flinch that would've crushed the phone, he restrained it. "_What is this malice i'm feeling?" _Was the boy evil? He looked at the boy closely. Innocent eyes, a little goofy, he had eyes relatively similar to Shippo not in yokai shape but more of a similar situation. "Get this he sews! Look at the second picture,"-Sesshomaru clicked open the second picture threw the many sent in the e-mail-there was a dog. That actually extremely close to his full form that was being contained in his own human vassal, well at least his human form. "He says its a giant from our cryptozoology class, beautiful white dogs that remind him of the ears on my hats, I wear hats with holes in them, ops, did I already say that? Well anyway, he was explaining them and it sounded as if they were revered as forms of gods and goddess with castles that floated somewhere high above the sky!" Persephone's excited voice echoed through the phone. She must've not known. Her instincts were automatically giving her images of _**his own **_mother's castle that floated high above the sky, too high for any mere human to reach. "My boyfriend is actually supposed to be coming over later and we're going to be heading out for ice cream-how's mom?" Her voice changed suddenly. Rin's reincarnation, which was still Rin, Persephone was still insecure on exactly how to treat her mother after learning the story. She wasn't sure if she wanted to treat Rin as her mother or not, but Rin was the only one that she had ever known. "Rin's out looking for her family, they disappeared after an attack one day." There was a sigh over the phone, Persephone obviously slightly disappointed but at the same time it gave her hope it gave her time. There was no way that Rin could easily explain why Persephone was already Rin's age herself even if she was possibly her daughter. There would have to be time before she could meet her own "grandparents".

"Times so cruel." Persephone whispered. It was a common line for that girl. Understable too. Her entire childhood had been ripped away from her in a flash. Her birth mother, the time she was born to, Persephone was easily over five hundred and two years old, and only now several months experiencing her life. She had startled the heck out of him the first time he woke up and found a three year old instead of a two month old sitting in the crib. Which was literally the next day. He had no idea what to do with the girl, but she learned at extremely fast paces she would be alright. "Oh and look at the third picture!" Persephone cheered he clicked it open. It seemed to be her hand held out in front of her, but instead there was a giant green orb in the center of it, within it were a pair of keys floating in mid-air. "You can levitate things?" He asked as a confused sigh came from his only precious little girl. "Its not exactly levitating, I've tried to do that. I was hoping you could explain it, since ya know, you've explained that were different from mom. What seems to be happening is everything within this orb...time's stopping on it, like time isn't there." She sounded scared slightly, confused, and a tidbit of excitement edging threw her voice as she described this power she had discovered. "Is time sped up when you let it out?" He asked precautions would have to be taken if it did, and he might've had to keep a closer eye upon Persephone, no this was her power, it couldn't negatively affect her. There was no point in taking chances. Not with his only daughter. "That's the funny part, only if I have the impulse to do so. LIke it stays exactly the same...but I'm afraid of the idea of using it on a human." Her voice, it was logical that she would wonder if she would ever need to use it on a human, a yokai would probably lose maybe one or two years of their life, a human? "Don't use it on a human yet, we'll make something similar that ages like a human in one of the plants than we'll see how that object reacts." He explained as he could hear her nodding over the phone, footsteps approaching the door, her boyfriend must've been showing up to take her out, he did his best to suppress a strange growl that was rumbling within his throat. "Are you sure its going to be okay?" She whispered lowering her voice she heard the boy too. "Do you trust in your father?" He asked waiting for her reply.

"I trust you daddy. Love you!"

Than the phone went silent. Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his forehead. "What a weird form of malice." He sighed walking towards the kitchen as he waited for Rin to arrive so that they could go to the meeting. He had sent her a text message earlier in which she hastily replied. It seemed so distant asking her to go threw that thing called a phone, but at the same time these parties weren't the kind of parties you had fun at these were the kind that you asked who was who and resorted territories while exchanging ideas with others. A time he hated. A time that came quicker than he expected it to as he heard the doorbell ring. Rin was standing there, KoHaku was driving away upon his motorcycle after stuffing some form of invite into his pocket...something that Sesshomaru would probably hear mention of later. Especially since KoHaku was wearing the uniform, underneath his lather jacket and pants, that reeked of demon hunting and the hanyou-hunters organization. He was hunting the last of them. To protect his precious daughter Persephone. Sesshomaru felt his feet twitch unsure how he felt about leaving it up to KoHaku. But he handled it well, for now, but that boy was too full of malice, unlike himself during the feudal era. A different time had changed him. Maybe that sister he hadn't found yet caused such softness that he contained during the feudal era or maybe it was the time itself in which was already attempting to rip away so much from his own hands. "Ready?" He asked as Rin nodded, Sesshomaru drove to the dance, parked, and they had gotten out. Quickly were they at the door, introduced, and ushered inside. He glanced at Rin wondering if he should usher a word of thanks for attending such a painfully uneventful event. In comparison to the feudal era when he would've just handled it and demanded how it should be handled by a large showing of power now he had to win their trust. What a painfully dreadful comparison. This was now less effective, longer, and repetitive.

As suddenly he felt someone pull upon his hand. _Rin. _She was smiling as she pulled him out towards where everyone who _**wasn't**_ drinking was twirling their partner and attempting to sloppily dance. Something that had plummeted within the years of his life. The attention a lot of the humans put into their dance classes amongst the higher classes, but it was still at least an attempt. Rin smiled pulling him closer. Of all places for her to suddenly be closer, it had to be a company dance. But at the current moment in time it didn't even matter what mattered was _her_ standing there right now in front of him. Smiling there in her seafoam green dress as she held onto his hands clumsy attempting to dance the waltz. Her steps going back and forth as she stumbled for it, he brought her closer.

"I'll lead."

"You're laughing!"

She was covered in blush of embarrassment as she must've been wondering if he was taught the waltz as a kid. Over the centuries dance was something that was basically picked up, especially if you were creating an empire socializing was absolutely a necessary thing. But at this moment in time, the dance, wasn't a burden nor a responsibility. This dance. Right there. Was something that he wanted. Not because of the dance itself nor the closeness of bodies that another human would automatically presume. No, the reason was simple. It was in bright in the moonlight that was echoing within the room that was adjusted to a low hue of light. Something that only he would understand. It was right there upon Rin's face as she clumsily tried to keep up. She was having fun. It was that smile she kept. No matter what. No matter how happy she looked. On the inside she was still looking for them

He was going to make sure she was happy

no matter what.

**End**


End file.
